Talk:Garth
Anyone considering the reason his left eye is white is because the designers thought that noone would see behind the monocle and they didn't want to do the extra work of adding a second iris and pupil? :Well, I thought that he wore the monacle because he was blind in one eye. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Wtf? Alright, who just mucked up the whole thing? Damn Vandels... AlessaHeather 08:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted. It is also protected now so that only users can edit it. This will be lifted in a week. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 10:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible heritage I have little to no evidence but it wouldn't be surprising. Whisper and thunder both came from the southern Islands of which very little is known. Little is known of Samarkand other than a passing remark made by Reaver. His remarks suggests to me that Samarkand is tropical. perhaps Samarkand is among the southern islands. if so Whisper or Thunder could have had children and their children and one of them could have been Garth. I would like to propose that maybe the three characters are related. Thunder was a powerful hero supposedly powerful enough to rend the sky. Perhaps this lineage is why Garth is so adept at using will. That is speculation. Plus Samarkand is believed to be to the west not south. Closest thing to the south is believed to be Aurora. Nice try thoughAlpha Lycos 00:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) page has anyone thought that page from fable 3 is like garth's daughter or grand daughter? I think we all want them to be related be honest ( :P ), but I doubt they are. Just because they are both black dosnt make them realted - but it would be super awsome if they were :P Matta jr 21:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Status I think we should possible think about changing Garth's status to 'deceased' or 'presumed dead'. In Fable III it is verified that Sparrow's child is the last hero. Garth was a hero, if I am correct, I believe anyone with will powers is considered a hero. So by hearing this, can we presume he's dead? Mikazuki 13:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :If it was confirmed then Reaver wouldn't be alive. So until definite proof is given I don't think we can change it as we don't know if hes alive or dead. --Alpha Lycos 23:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) What Alpha said. Also, in the future would you be so kindly as to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)? Thanks. Pule 01:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I see your point, but Reaver made a deal with the Shadow Court, to gain eternal youth, and Garth did not. Mikazuki 13:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't prove hes dead. Garth could have found a way to keep himself alive via his Will. As far as we know hes still alive and living in Samarkand. And I returned the first posts signature to the unsigned as it was posted by Mikazuki but never signed. --Alpha Lycos 13:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I see your point. They said Sparrow's child is the last hero, but I suppose they could be wrong. And yeah, those were both posted by me, I just forgot to log in. Mikazuki 13:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't recall it being stated about Sparrow's child being the last hero. And if it is stated they would be wrong since Reaver is still a Hero and still alive. --Alpha Lycos 13:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I recall that being stated, and I remember thinking the same thing. I've seen it from several different sources, and in the game as well. I think it may have been on the loading screen, where they tell you information about the game. Mikazuki 14:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Even if it is stated that he is the last hero, that doesn't means it's true, it means he's the last known hero, as far as we know Reaver may not believe he is a hero, just brilliant, and are the people of Ablion well aquainted with spellcasters of Samarkand, overall, I'd say the hero of brightwall is the last known hero of Albion. Agow95 18:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it meant sparrows child is the last hero going to be born not the last surviving hero? garth and sparrow i think it should be mentioned that garth tell's sparrow at the end of the game that they will "meet again. you can count on it." or something along the lines of that. 16:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It already is on the page. Look in the trivia.--Alpha Lycos 01:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Garth also dead Like, Hammer and Reaver, their statuses should be "dead." Why? Because early in Fable: The Journey, Theresa mentions that all heroes are dead. :But since he is not mentioned by name, and also is no longer in Albion, there is no definitive reference to him specifically. Meaning his last direct appearance was Edge of the World, in which he is alive. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:20, December 3, 2012 (UTC)